A Means to an End
by Paper-Whore
Summary: Hermione and Draco's present seems perfect when they are reunited. However, their future appears less than perfect when someone from their past threatens their happiness. COMPLETE
1. Part I

A Means to an End

"I'll be late home tonight," Hermione said to her boyfriend, Zach before work one morning.  "I don't want you to wait up for me."

"Where are you going?"

"I told you, I have a function at work."  Zach looked as though he was about to protest.  "You know I want you to join me, but none of the other employees are taking their partners."

"Why don't I drop you off at work?  I have a late start, we could grab a coffee on the way," he offered with what he thought to be a charming smile.

"That's sweet, but my bus will be here in a minute.  I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she grabbed the doorknob.  

"Hermione!" 

She spun around, a questioning look on her face.

He approached her swiftly and roughly grabbed her around the waist, brutally kissing her.  Every time he kissed her like this, she felt like crying.  These kisses were nothing like _his_.  

Hiswere sweet and gentle but demanding at the same time.  Even when hekissed her with all of his pent up passion, it was still tender.  He always made sure she enjoyed his kisses.  Hewasso unlike Zach; all he cared about was his own pleasure.__

"I have to go," she said at last, pushing him away from her.

Hermione slammed the door behind her as she ran to the corner.  Hidden by trees, she glanced around her as she pulled her navy robes on and Disapparated.

"Miss Granger, you are looking lovelier and lovelier.  Obviously there is someone who is making you very happy?" Alexander Elliott said in his French accent as he handed Hermione a glass of Gilly Water.

"I think I'm glad to be back in London.  I didn't mean to offend you, Mr Elliott," Hermione said quickly seeing Alexander frown.  "Paris is a lovely place and I loved working there, but nothing can compare with your hometown." 

"Too true.  Tell me, who is the wizard?"

"He's a Muggle, actually.  We met in-" Hermione broke off abruptly when she heard a rich, but cold laugh coming from the other side of the room.  Frantically, she searched for the face that had haunted her dreams for the last seven years.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr Elliott," she apologised as she returned her attention back to Alexander.  "We met in Paris.  My parents were flying in to see me and he arrived on their flight.  We constantly ran into each other so we exchanged numbers and when I came home last year, I decided to call him."

"Well, since your boyfriend isn't here, would you care to be my partner for dinner?"

"What about your wife?" Hermione asked desperately.

"Hannah decided to that she had had enough Ministry events to last her a lifetime." He paused.  "So, Miss Granger, care to join me for dinner?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione said with a small laugh, accepting his arm.

As the dinner progressed, Hermione found it increasingly difficult to focus on what Alexander was saying.  Her attention kept drifting to the wizard diagonally opposite her and the pretty brunette who was in deep in a hushed conversation with him.

"A job is a job.  What does it matter if it's cleaning out cauldrons or modelling Madam Malkin's robes?" 

"What about pride, Clarissa?" 

"What about making a living and surviving?" Clarissa returned her partner's smirk with a sweet smile, however her eyes were flashing with anger.  "As long as the work is honest, I don't think it matters what one does."  

They had been together for two years.  The only other girl who had come close to lasting as long as she had, was Isobella, who had lasted just over a year.

"And where do you fit into your little continuum, Baby?" he asked.  "You call this 'honest' work?"

"Oh, don't think you can 'Baby' me, Lover.  As far as I'm concerned," she said as she toyed with the ruby necklace around her throat, "This is honest work.  A companion is an honoured job I'll have you know."  

"What about what I asked you to do last night?" he asked, the smirk returning.  "You call that honest?"

"I don't think you're in a position to criticise, Draco Malfoy, considering you were the one who approached my bosses."

"Well, you definitely are the best Cyprian I've ever had.  I think I'll have to get you that diamond necklace," he drawled, resisting the urge to moan as Clarissa ran a hand across his thigh.

"What can I say?  I aim to please," Clarissa smiled at him.

As dinner drew to a close, Draco seemed to realise it would be his only chance to speak to Hermione.  He politely excused himself from Clarissa and began to make his way to her, pausing every now and again to stop and chat with a colleague.

Her was about to reach her.  Draco felt his heart rate double and his need for oxygen increase.  He had loved her for ten years.  

"Hermione!" he said in a tentative voice.

"You just missed her.  She's gone back to Muggle-Land," Alexander informed him.

***

_He_ works at the ministry? Hermione's mind screamed over and over again as she slipped the key into the lock.  He has a girlfriend?

She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Zach snoring in his room.  It was one o'clock and she really didn't feel like explaining herself to anyone.  Coming home in dress robes would have been fun to explain.

Slipping off her shoes at the door, she wandered into her room and softly shut the door behind her.  She opened her window and saw Athena, her owl hooting happily in the tree outside.

Without thinking what she was doing, she went to her desk, pulled out a roll of parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill and began a letter.

            __

_I don't know where to begin.  I haven't seen you since we left Hogwarts, then you show up almost out of the blue tonight.  Things have changed since we were sixteen.  I have a boyfriend of my own whom I am very happy with.  However, I couldn't help but notice the witch by your side at dinner.  I had no idea you worked at the Ministry.  _

_Hermione_

She rolled the letter up and called to Athena who was more than happy to deliver it to Draco.

Draco had just finished his long, hot bath when he heard a scratching on the window.  Tightening the towel that was wrapped around his hips, he opened the window and watched as an owl fluttered in, with a letter tied to its leg.  Relieving the owl of the letter, Draco sat down in the armchair facing the fire.

"How about that massage I promised you?" Clarissa purred as she sauntered towards him, her long hair, wet and clinging to her shoulders.

"Not tonight, Baby," he responded as he used right hand to remover her hands from his shoulders.  The letter was tightly clutched in his left hand.

She pouted as he returned his attention back to the letter.  She stood in front of him, her hands on her hips for a few moments before she surrendered.   

"I'll see you tomorrow night, then," Clarissa said in a sulking tone as she left the room.

He smiled when he read the contents.  She hadn't forgotten him after all.  In fact, he was more than willing to wager everything he owned that she was lying when she claimed that she was happy with her boyfriend.

            Dearest Hermione 

_I have missed you too, my pet.  Not one day went by that I didn't think about you and wish that things could have been different.  There is no gorgeous witch in my life.  Although I am quite happy with my life the way it is, I believe otherwise of yours.  You say you're happy with this wizard, but I don't believe that for a second._

_            With my love,_

_          Draco _

Hermione burst into tears when she received Draco's letter.  He still used his endearment even though it had been years.  And he could see right through her.

            _Dearest Draco_

_I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you still remember everything from sixth year.  My boyfriend isn't a wizard - he's a Muggle.  I _am_ happy with Zach.  He is a very curious, intelligent man who cares for me.  You always told me that there is no such thing as a relationship without honesty and trust.  Who was that gorgeous woman with you tonight?_

_            Hermione_

_Pet,_

_I have loved you for ten years; I know when you are lying to me.  This Zach doesn't know you're a witch, does he?  How can you 'be happy' with a curious man who doesn't know the truth about you, Hermione?  There is no hope for your relationship if you don't tell him.  And what will happen if you do?  Knowing most Muggles, he'll either send you to an insane asylum or burn you at the stake.  In answer to your question, the woman I was with was Clarissa - my paid companion._

_Draco_

_Draco, you don't seem to understand.  It is true that Zach doesn't know the truth but that is the way I want it to stay.  I decided when I left Hogwarts that it would be safer if I never dated a wizard again.  I am at the lower end of the wizard hierarchy and far beneath all, especially a pure blood like you.  _

_            Mione_

_My love_

_We are getting somewhere.  Hermione, it was not my choice.  I had no say in the matter.  If I could, I'd have asked you to marry me, but…  Has he done anything to hurt you?  If he has, I swear, I will Avada Kedavra him from here to Beauxbaton a hundred times over._

_            Draco_

Her ever-protective Draco, she thought with a sigh.  That was one reason why she had never lied to him before.  He could see right through her lies.  Even when the world was falling apart, she knew that she would always have Draco as her touchstone.

_            Darling_

_He has done nothing to me.  Nothing in the way you mean.  He isn't abusive.  Although I admit that he isn't you.  Oh, Draco all I want is to be with you again.  I have missed you so much.  You and Zach are so different.  I find myself kissing him and wishing it was you.  Draco, I need you!_

_            Mione_

Draco looked at the letter, trying to decipher what she had written.  It was obvious that she was crying when she wrote it.

_Hermione, Pet_

_I want you; I need you more than you can know.  Abandon your beau and meet me at Flourish and Blotts tomorrow at two._

_            With love      _

_          Draco  _

_            My darling, Draco_

_ I have a better idea.  Come to 227 Juliet Street at eleven.  Zach works on Saturdays, so we'll be alone until five._

_            With all my love_

_           Hermione_

Hermione nervously paced the living room the next morning while she waited for Draco.  At exactly eleven o'clock, a _pop_ sounded outside the door before a rap on the door.  Smoothing out her best robes before checking her hair in the mirror, Hermione opened the door to Draco with a smile.

As she turned her back on him to close the front door, she gasped as Draco grabbed her around the waist and turned her so that she was facing him, holding as close as he could.  His eyes searched her face, seeking permission while her hands stroked his face.  He gently brushed his lips against hers, smiling when he felt her part her lips, indicating she wanted him to deepen the kiss – which he happily did.

Hermione couldn't help but moan every time Draco ran his hands along her side.  His hands were better than she remembered and his kisses were a thousand times better than what she was used to.

Draco slowly began to undo the clasps to her robes.  She opened her eyes as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

"Zach!" she screamed, pulling her robe together as she pushed Draco away.  "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't feeling well, so I decided to come home early.  Just as well I did.  What do you think you're doing with this pretty boy?"

"Umm… Zach, this is my old friend, Draco Malfoy," Hermione said weakly.

"Old friend, hmm?  How long have you been seeing _him_?  I never imagined you'd be the kind of woman to cheat on me!  You whore!  You're a bloody tramp; that's what you are!"

"How dare you insult her like that you pathetic excuse for a Muggle."

Zach frowned at Draco for a second.  

"You're the guy in that photo Herm has in her diary.  The one that was taken at a ruin!"

Draco smiled as he remembered the photo that was taken outside Hogwarts.  "I remember that one!" 

"You've been through my diary?" Hermione cried, tired of remaining silent. 

"You've never really loved me, have you?  I'm just second best, aren't I?"

Hermione stood there, looking horrified. 

"Fine then!  I hope you're happy with your black shirt guy!" Zach raged as he went to his room to pack his things.

***

Hermione was absolutely distraught at the thought of being caught kissing Draco in front of Zach that she decided to stay at home, moping instead of going to work on Monday.  The headaches that had started not long after Draco left escalated into a migraine.  

At twelve o'clock Monday, just when most members of the Ministry of Magic were stopping for lunch Draco decided to find Hermione to check on her.  He slammed the gold doors of the lift shut and punched the button to Hermione's floor.

"Draco," Alexander said with a smile, "What brings you here?"

"I'm after Hermione."

"She didn't come in this morning.  She's taken the first day off since she left Hogwarts."

Draco nodded numbly as he slowly made his way back to his office.  Hermione was still obviously troubled by Saturday's events and it was his fault entirely.  If he had just left well enough alone, then she wouldn't be at home, probably crying.  The thought caused hisheart to break.  The smartest thing to do would have been to return her letter unanswered.  That way he never would have arranged the tryst with her and she would still be happy… But he wouldn't.

Draco arrived back at his desk to see his Father's owl sitting on it, a letter tied to its leg.

Untying the letter, and dismissing the owl with a flick of his wrist, Draco slowly sat down to read the letter; dreading what his Father had to say.

            Draco I am concerned about your loyalty to the Malfoy name.  I realise you are climbing the corporate ladder of the Ministry, however, at the age of twenty-six, I was one of the highest ranking members of the circle, a millionaire with a wife and a child on the way. 

_I have decided that it is time that you take a wife.  I believe Georgette Hallow will make you very happy.  I don't need to remind you that she is wealthy, pureblooded and beautiful.  Your engagement will be announced in two weeks._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Father_

***

He was right!  Hermione thought to herself as she sobbed into her pillow.  She was a tramp and a whore!  She had just committed one of the worst imaginable crimes.  She was no better than Blaise Zabini, the resident Slytherin slut!

Draco probably would never want to see her!  Not that she could blame him.  She wouldn't want to see her either if she was caught kissing someone else.  And now that Zach had left her, she was forced to pay the rent of the house alone which was quite impossible considering the conversion rate between Wizarding and Muggle money was at its all time low.

There was a pounding on the door, and Hermione just assumed it to be one of her neighbours or Zach.

"Hermione!" Draco's voice rang frantically through the door.  "Pet, are you in there?"

Hermione slowly wandered out of her room and over to the front door.

"You're okay?  Oh, thank, Merlin!" he sighed as he gathered her in his arms and kissed her hair.

Once the relief had finished washing over him, he remembered part of his reason for calling.

"What's the matter?" she asked gently as she saw his face drop.

"You weren't at work."

"I couldn't bear to see you!  You must be disgusted with me," she said as she looked away.  "There's something else.  What is it?"  She wasn't going to leave it alone.

"I received a letter from Father."

Hermione blanched.  A letter from Lucius was not a good sign.

"He has arranged for me to be married."

"No!" Hermione said weakly as she sank down on chair.

"Who?  Do I know her?" 

"You could say you know her."

"And?  Who is she?"

"Georgette Hallow.  The engagement is announced in a fortnight."  Draco moved to comfort her but she pushed him away, not wanting his comfort.

"Little miss prissy?" Hermione screamed as she tried to shove him out the door.  "Your father has arranged a marriage with that… that thing?  Are you going to do anything?" Hermione asked, finally accepting the comfort Draco offered.

"I'm going to try and do everything thing I can," Draco promised in a whisper as he stroked her hair.


	2. Part II

"Hey Harry," Ron said with a smile as he and Hermione returned from the prefects carriage.  "The trolley witch hasn't been has she?"

"No, not yet."

"Excellent!" he said throwing himself onto the chair next to Harry.  "You realise what this means, don't you?"

Harry looked at Ron.

"It means that Ron can buy more sweets," Hermione piped up.  "I really don't know how you can eat all of them."

"Oh come on, Hermione.  Just like there is an art to studying and playing Quidditch, there's also an art to eating an endless amount of food!"

"And that art would be your bottomless pit that you mistakenly call a stomach, right Ron?" Hermione asked with a smile. 

Ron stared at her, unable to think of a comeback.  

"You know, Hermione, I don't think Crookshanks is looking too good," Ron commented as he stared at the very limp looking cat Hermione had just pulled out of its basket.

"I know.  I've done everything I can think of," Hermione said with a sigh as she stroked Crookshanks.  "I picked up a potion for him from the Magical Menagerie.  Hopefully it will help him."

"It'll work," Harry said, looking up from _Quidditch Trough the Ages._  "They can cure anything there.  They even cured Scabbers.  But then I guess that doesn't count seeing Scabbers wasn't a real rat and Pettigrew was under a whole lot of stress."

"Yeah, being chased by the wizard who was serving _your_ time kind of does that to you," Hermione said, slightly sarcastically.

Crookshanks hissed and latched his claws into Hermione's loose fitting jeans.

"Crookshanks still has a thing against Pettigrew," Hermione explained as she placed the cat on the chair beside her.  

"Who doesn't?" Harry muttered.

"Hey, Hermione, have you read this?" Harry asked as he handed her _The Daily Prophet._  

Taking the paper from him, Hermione read the headline of the article he had indicated.  

The Weird Sisters to Perform at Hogsmeade

"Did you want to go?" Harry asked shyly.

"If it's a Hogsmeade weekend that weekend, then yeah, sure," Hermione said, as she folded up the paper and handed it back to him.

"I didn't mean like that."

"You meant like a date?  Oh, Harry, I really don't know."

"Oh, come on, Hermione!  This is Harry Potter, the most famous wizard ever to grace the Wizarding world with his presence – except maybe You Know Who.  How can you turn him down?  How can you turn down a face like this?" Ron said as he grabbed Harry's chin and forced him to look at Hermione.

"Harry, that was your cue to do the puppy dog eyes," Ron said as an aside.

"Really you two!  I'm just not interested in guys and-"

"You batting for the same side?" Harry asked innocently.

"I'm going to go to the library before Potions," Hermione said, grabbing her bag.

"Hermione, it's the third day!"

"Gee," Ron muttered, "I would never have guessed that.  Would you Harry?"

"Nuh!" 

"Laugh all you want, but you won't be laughing when we get our results for the N.E.W.T.s!" Hermione said in a huff.

"That's not until next year!  We have plenty of time!" Ron informed her.

"Besides, we know you're going to get the highest in the whole school.  I bet you still study stuff from first year.  You do, don't you, Hermione?" Harry looked intently at her.

"I'll see you in the dungeons," she said as she walked off.

"Yep, she does," Ron mumbled to Harry.

***

"It just doesn't make sense," Hermione said as she made her to Charms a few days later.  "I thought he was picking up, and now he's back to how he used to be."

"Maybe he's being poisoned?" Ron suggested with a small smirk.

"That's not funny!" Hermione turned to glare at him.

"I had this dream that Lavender and Parvati poisoned Pig with some potion."

She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Um, Ron, I think you should just leave her alone," Harry said quietly. 

"Is the ickle Mudblood sad?"

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Ron said, turning red.

"What's the matter, Granger?  Did you only get ninety-nine percent for your last exam?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Malfoy, I'm really not in the mood to put up with your juvenile comments.  Leave us alone or I just might do something that you could live to regret."

"Is that a threat?" he asked, advancing on her.

"No, it's a promise," Hermione hissed, glaring at him.

"And if I were to, oh I don't know, call you a bushy haired, beaver toothed, suck up Mudblood, what would you do about it?"

Her right arm came around in a hook and connected painfully with his jaw.  Hermione felt like screaming at the pain running through her hand.

Draco turned to glare at her, massaging his jaw with his right hand while his left hand looked like it was readying to slap her across the face.

"You wouldn't dare," Hermione said smugly as she watched his hand fall limply to his side.  "I knew your Mother would have taught you never to hit a girl.  Your Father however is debatable."

***

"Hermione, lighten up!" Harry sighed as the trio sat in Transfiguration.  "He was old.  He had to die sometime."

"He was not old!" she snapped at him, furiously wiping the tears from her eyes.  "I swear he was killed."

"What are you going to do about it?" Ron asked.  "Open an official enquiry?"  

"I have a joke for you, Hermione.  Why didn't the cat drink its milk?" Harry asked, trying to cheer her up.

"Because it was dead?"

Harry looked shocked.  "No, because its head was nailed to the ground!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at the pair as they silently laughed.  Sighing sadly, she returned to her transfiguration.  

"I'm going to the library before it closes.  I'll see you back at the common room," Hermione called over her shoulder as she stormed from Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"No surprise there," she heard Ron mutter to Harry.  Then, "Malfoy!  Get your beady little ferret eyes off Hermione!"

"Why?" he sneered.  "Is the ickle Weasel in wove with Granger?"

"No, as if!  Just leave her alone."

"Today, we will be making an enhancer potion.  Who can tell me the two crucial ingredients of the potion?" Snape asked, looking hopefully at the Slytherins.

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked resignedly.

"The ingredients are the heart of serpent and brain of a cougar."

"That's our Hermione!" Ron smiled.  "The walking potions textbook."

Hermione felt like her whole world had just started to crumble around her.  Her two dearest friends were doing whatever it took to cheer her up after Crookshank's death, but seemed to forget that she was more sensitive than ever.  

"And people actually drink this?" Draco muttered to Crabbe who just grunted, not appreciating his humour.  "Who would want to enhance their emotions?  Isn't it enough that they are already present?"

Bored, he glanced over to the Gryffindors.  Potter and Weasley were happily mixing the potion while Granger was mixing one by herself.  Her usually bright eyes were sad and dull and her body seemed weighed down.  She had seemed upset for the last few weeks.  Oh well, Granger was not his problem!

***

The Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch match had been going for well over two hours.  It seemed that neither Draco nor Harry wanted to end the game.  With his Father there, Draco was desperately trying to impress him with his flying ability, while Harry was trying to gain as much of a lead as possible to ensure they would win the Quidditch Cup.

With Harry and Draco marking each other well above the action, Hermione homed in on Lucius Malfoy.  He was just how she remembered him from fourth year, grey eyes with long blonde hair wearing an extravagant cloak.

A blur of green, closely followed by red flew in front of her binoculars.  Draco had spotted the Snitch and was close behind, increasing the distance between him and Harry.  Sliding along his broom, Draco reached until he felt his hands close over the golden ball.  

Hermione watched as Draco's face broke into the first real smile she had ever seen from him in all of her five and a half years at Hogwarts.  She turned her attention to Lucius who was actually smiling proudly at his son.  Her breath caught when she realised that both he and Draco shared the same smile.

***

"It doesn't matter, Harry," Ron said as the trio sat around the common room after the match.  "We're still in the lead for the Cup."

"Yeah, I know, but I haven't missed a Snitch since third year."

"I know what will cheer you up," Ron cried, jumping from his chair, "pastries from the kitchens!"

Harry smiled weakly.

"Come on then, let's go."  When he didn't move, Ron looked expectantly at Hermione.  

"Sure, I'll go!" she snapped as she pushed open the portrait hole.

Storming down the stairs, Hermione was oblivious to the others around her and the amount of noise she was making.

"Everything alright, Granger?" Draco drawled as he fell in step beside her.

"It's fine.  Not that you care, Malfoy!"

"Off to the kitchens, hmm?  Does Potter need cheering up?"

"What do you care?"

"I bet Weasley asked you so politely to go and get some pastries so he could be alone with Potter, right?"

"It wasn't like that at all!"

"How was it, then?"

Hermione opened her mouth to defend her friends, but nothing came out.

"I rather thought as much."

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" 

"There are two things I want to say to you, Granger."

"And what are they?" she asked as she stopped and cocked her head to the side.

"Firstly, we look after our own in Slytherin."

She glared at him.  "And the second?"

"You seemed to enjoy yourself at the match this morning.  I never imagined both Father and I would have an admirer in the same… witch."

Hermione blushed.  By the time she had thought of a suitable retort, Draco had vanished down one of the dark hallways.

***

The double Potions lesson seemed to go on for hours.  Hermione had arrived on time, but without her, Harry and Ron had no hope of being punctual.  By the end of the double, she was still smarting over Snape's little comment about the whereabouts of the rest of the Dream Team.  

"You to go on ahead," she said to Harry and Ron.  "I need to talk to Snape."

They nodded and reluctantly left her standing at her desk.  Once she was sure they were out of sight, she turned and ran in the direction of the Slytherin's dungeon common room.

"Malfoy!" she called, knowing she would never catch up with him.

He turned and waited for her with his trademark sneer.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Granger?"

"What did you mean on Saturday?"

"I think it was quite obvious.  Father saw you staring-"

"Not that!" she shrieked, going red.  "About taking care of your own." 

"Oh," Draco said with a smirk, "That?  In Slytherin, unlike Gryffindor, we would never consider tormenting one of our own – especially when they were in need of support."

Hermione just nodded, working up the courage to say what she really wanted.  

"Is there something else that you wanted?"

"I want to spend time with you.  I'm tired of being treated like cauldron scum by my two friends.  In fact I'm tired of all Gryffindors.  I'm tired of being the Angel of Hogwarts, the little goody two shoes. You are so different to Harry and Ron, that's what makes you appealing – I mean interesting."

Draco smirked at her slip.

She took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, thankful that they were alone.

"I want to be bad.  I want to be like you.  "

She sighed as his arms closed around her waist pulling her to him.  Standing on her toes she pulled him down so she could kiss his lips.  

"I'll see you in Care of Magical Creatures," she said with a smile as she broke the kiss.

***

"Roit," Hagrid said in his loud voice as he called the Gryffindors and Slytherins to attention.  "At Mr Malfoy's request, yer'll be studying the Quintaped."

Lavender and Parvati let out a small scream.

"There's nothing to worry 'bout," Hagrid said gently.

"Hagrid," Hermione began, "the Quitaped is a carnivorous beast that has a thing for human flesh!"

"You cannot be serious!" Ron yelled.  "There is no way I'm going anywhere near that thing."

"I only got three, so yer'll have to work in groups," Hagrid said, ignoring Hermione's comment.  "Grab a Quintaped, and off yer go!"

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Crabbe and Goyle stared down at the creature with five clubfooted legs and reddish-brown hair with disgust.  The only one who appeared to be impressed by the beast was Draco.

"I'm going to kill you for this, Malfoy," Ron fumed.

"Me too!" Harry said with a nod.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" he drawled.

"These hideous things have a taste for human flesh," Harry pointed out.  "Maybe it will attack you for us."

The Quintaped seemed to glare at Ron.  The clearing where the two rival houses were working seemed to go silent.

"Harry, look what you've done!" Hermione screamed as the two other Quintapeds scurried towards the group. 

Harry, Ron and Draco were each rounded on by a Quintaped.  The all looked ready for the kill.  Panicking, Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the creature closing in on Draco. 

Whispering a spell, Hermione was able to stop it from attacking him.  Momentarily forgetting about Harry and Ron, she turned to him to ensure that he was safe.

"Yer alrigh', Harry, Ron?" Hagrid asked as he ripped the two Quintapeds away.

The boys nodded.

"Roit, Harry, I want you to tell me what happened.  The rest of yer, go back to the castle.  So," he turned to Harry, "What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry asked sarcastically.  "Malfoy charmed the Quin-tapeds to attack me and Ron."

"That is not true!"

"It's not?" Hagrid looked at Hermione.

"No, Malfoy's only crime was that he wanted to study them!" Hermione said indignantly. 

"Fine.  Go to your next class, the lot o' yer," Hagrid growled as he turned away.

Harry and Ron ran ahead of Hermione who couldn't bring herself to rush inside on a beautiful day.  
  


"Well done, Granger," Draco said huskily as he pulled her into the forest and crushed her body between his and the tree as he brutally kissed her.

"What did I do?" Hermione asked as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Passed with flying colours, that's what.  Come on," he said as he kissed her once more before guiding her back to the castle with a hand on her elbow.  "We're late for Potions."

Hermione sighed as Draco's thumb stroked the inside of her arm as he led the way down to the dungeons.  Outside the closed door, he paused.

"I'll go in first.  Wait four minutes, then follow me in," he ordered as before his kissed her again.

Hermione sighed as she leaned against the cool, stone wall and thought about Draco and his kisses as she stared at her watch.  Three minutes thirty seconds… It was close enough. 

"Miss Granger!" Snape snarled as Hermione pushed open the door.  "Where do you think you have been?  Eleven minutes late!"

"Sor-" she broke off suddenly.  "Sir, I was assisting a first year.  She forgot about the disappearing step in the western wing and needed help getting her foot out," Hermione lied.

Snape glared at her.  

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for your tardiness, Miss Granger."

Hermione sunk down into her seat between Harry and Ron.  Feeling Draco's eyes on her, yet again, she glanced at him to find him staring at her with appreciation.

It was yet another test, she realised with a sigh.

***

"About time we got a Hogsmeade weekend!" Harry said to Ron as the trio made their way out of Hogwarts.  "I need to pick up a new work robe."

"To replace the one you spilt Horklump bile on?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"How many times do I have to tell you?  I didn't spill it on myself!  Malfoy threw it at me!"

"Only because you threw a starfish at him first," Hermione said in a huff.  She was tired of being ignored.

"Oh, Malfoy's face was classic!  Sixteen shades of purple as he peeled the thing off his face!" Ron said with a laugh.

"Next time, I think I should aim for seventeen."

"Hey Hermione, coming to Honeydukes with us?" Ron asked when he realised Hermione falling behind.

"Um, I think I'll pass.  I might sit in the Three Broomsticks and read."

"Do you have no concept of taking a break?" Ron asked her sharply.

"For your information, Ronald, I was planning on reading a novel."

"A novel?" 

"Yes, it's a long prose narrative of imaginary people and events.  Perhaps you've come across one?" Hermione responded sarcastically as she walked ahead of them.

"Hello, Hermione," Madam Rosmerta said as she saw Hermione push her way into the pub.

"Morning, Madam Rosmerta," Hermione said tersely.

"What's up, sweetie?" she asked as she sat down next to Hermione.  

Hermione sighed, not really wanting to talk to the woman.

"Boy issues?  Here, have a glass of Fire whisky.  It'll make everything so much better."

Hermione smiled at the woman before retrieving her book from her bag.

"Now what are you reading, Pet?" Draco drawled as he took the book from Hermione and slid into the booth next to her.  

"Journeys to a Distant Dimension," Hermione said as she took a sip of her whisky.

"Isadora Incantata?  Brilliant writer," Draco agreed as he took the glass from her and took a swallow.  "My little Hermione, a drinker?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Draco," Hermione purred as she shifted so that she was facing him.

"Really?  I know that you hate being the 'Angel of Hogwarts'.  I know that you chew your lip when you're thinking and that you have a little birthmark the shape of-" Draco broke off as Hermione kissed him.

"And you're damn good at kissing," he said against her lips before he reclaimed them.

***

"Got enough books?" Draco asked as he glanced up at Hermione.

"I hope so," she smiled at him as she dropped six books on the table.  "I still have a bit of research to do."

"And the assignment's due in two weeks!" smirked Draco.

Hermione glared playfully at him as she threw her robe onto the spare chair and sat down.

After working quietly for a few minutes, Draco moved his right hand to rest on her thigh.  Hermione continued to work, ignoring him.  When he realised that she wasn't going to respond, he began to work his hand up to her hips.  Hermione smiled as she placed her left hand on his right and continued up to his forearm where she gently scraped her nails along his skin.  

The teasing and caressing was now tradition; Draco would start and Hermione would finish.  They both loved it.

Draco dropped his quill as he pulled Hermione onto his lap and began to kiss her.  Hermione buried her hands in his hair as she trailed kisses down his neck.

"Bludger!"

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she slipped off his lap.

"Potter and Weasley."

"Bludger!" Hermione repeated as she pulled on her robes and shoved her quill and parchment into her bag.  

Draco gave a quick nod.

"Malfoy, don't be so childish, you can't possibly use six books at once!  I don't see why you couldn't let me use one or two of them."

"You're bound to take the best ones, Granger."

"Hermione, is Malfoy harassing you again?" Harry asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is so obvious you're an only child!" Hermione raged, ignoring Harry.  "You have no idea how to share!  Although considering the pain that you are, I'm not surprised that your parents didn't leave you in a dark alley."

"Come on, Harry, Ron.  Let's leave Malfoy with all of his books.   They seem to be the only friends that he has," Hermione snarled as she began to walk to the exit of the library.

Once Harry and Ron had caught up with her, Hermione looked back and gave Draco a wink.

Hermione made her way down from the girls' dormitory as quietly as possible.  Harry and Ron had gone to bed a short while ago and Lavender and Parvati were fast asleep.  

As she made her way through the castle, she pulled her crest-less robes around her.  She was getting closer; she could tell.  How they lived in the cold, she had no idea.

She had made the decision for Draco that if she was a 'Slytherin who had been sorted into the wrong house' she could at least act like one.  That meant sleeping in the Slytherin dormitories.  It also meant she got to sleep with Draco Malfoy, the most sought after boy in all of Hogwarts. 

She paused long enough to mutter something at the wall, and then smiled as it moved to allow her access into the Slytherin common room.  She quietly made her way to the chair where Draco was reading.

"I was hoping you'd have had the bed warm for me," she said in a sultry tone.

Draco laughed as he shut his book, got up and took her hand as he led her up to his dormitory.

"That was quite a display in the library."

"It was, wasn't it?" she smiled as she watched him change out of his robes and clothes and into a pair of Burberry pants.

"I bet Potter and Weasley had a few choice words to say about me on your way back."

"Oh, yes," Hermione said softly as Draco made his way towards her with his shirt in his hand.  "I wanted to cast a silencing charm on them, right there and then."

He undid the clasps on her robes and raked his eyes over her straight black skirt and blue cotton blouse.  He slowly unbuttoned her blouse and pushing it off her shoulders, let it fall to the ground.  

"Not a good idea," he muttered as he took a step back to stare at her in her black underwear once he had removed her skirt.

He ran his left hand down her bicep, tracing the curve of her breast as he made his way to the clasp of her bra.

"Let's not discuss Potter," she said as she watched her bra fall to the ground.

Draco nodded his approval as he walked around her so that she could slip her arms into his matching shirt.  Turning her gently to face him, he began to button up the shirt.

With that done, he pulled her to him and kissed her.  When they broke they broke apart, he pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, pulling her with him.

***

"Hurry up and sit down," Snape snapped as he opened the door to the Gryffindors and Slytherins.  "Take down the notes on the board, then you will concoct the potion."

There was the sound of scraping as the students pulled out their quills and parchment.

"The most crucial ingredient is missing from the list," Snape pointed out.  "What is it?"

The class kept their heads down, hoping he wouldn't pick on them.  Not even Hermione seemed willing to answer the question, which was strange to say the least.  For the last five years, she had always jumped at the chance to answer a question and display her knowledge.  Nothing she did made sense anymore.

Snape stared at her.  He looked into he eyes, as if that would allow him to see into her soul.  Her brown eyes were empty as always.  It was then that he noticed the small change in the trio's seating arrangement.

Normally, Hermione would sit in between Harry and Ron.  Now, she sat next to Harry, her books as far away from him as possible.  If she tried to move away from him, she was likely to fall out of her chair.

The Golden Trio was now a Golden Duo, it appeared.

"The missing ingredient is crushed faery wings," Snape said, resisting the need to sigh.  "You have until the end of the lesson to complete the potion."

Hermione sighed as she sat her desk, arranging the bottles in the order they'd be needed while she waited for the others to collect the faery wings.  Once everyone had gone, she made her way to the side bench.

"Professor Snape," Pansy Parkinson whined from the far corner of the dungeon.  "Professor, Goyle stole my measuring cups!"

"Goyle, Miss Parkinson," Snape growled as he strode over to where the two Slytherins were fighting.  "What is the meaning of this?  I hoped that twenty sixteen year-old…" 

"Are you okay, Pet?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear as he stood behind her at the side bench.

She nodded, relaxing into him the smallest amount, thankful for Goyle's diversion.

"Here, take my wings and get started on your potion," Draco said as he handed her his measuring cup.

Hermione smiled softly at him as she took the cup from him.  He smirked when their fingers deliberately brushed.

Fifteen minutes before the lesson was due to finish, Neville let out a moan, not realising Snape was standing behind him.

"Longbottom!  How is it that you can never follow a simple set of instructions?" Snape snarled as he looked at the dissolving cauldron.  "It clearly says to add half of the faery wings, stir for five minutes, add the powdered snake fang then add the rest of the wings!

"Miss Granger, do you find the instructions difficult to follow?"

"N-no, Professor."

Snape nodded.  "Did you help Mr Longbottom?" 

"No, sir."

"Five points," he paused as he looked over at the Slytherins to gauge their reactions, "Will be awarded to Gryffindor for answering the question correctly and for finally following my instructions," he said with a hint of a smile.

Pansy and her gang of girls all began to whisper behind their hands, Crabbe and Goyle looked as oblivious as they normally did.  It was Draco's reaction that caught Snape by surprise and caused him to smile in understanding.  Draco Malfoy was staring at Hermione, his lips were drawn into a straight line, but his eyes were shining with pride.

The Christmas holidays had started two days earlier.  Hermione was wandering through the thousands of shelves in the library searching for a book for her Arithmancy assignment.

"Hello, Pet," Draco whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  "Where are Potter and Weasley?"

"Out on the Quidditch Pitch," she responded as she leant against his chest.

"Perfect," he purred as he spun her around and kissed her.  

When they broke apart, Hermione took his hand and led him back to her desk.

"Will you be joining me tonight?" he asked as his hand travelled up her trousers and played with the waistband.

"I really don't know.  Potter and Weasley will want me to be there to open presents with them first thing tomorrow morning."

Draco hid his disappointment behind a smirk.  "You have got something for them, haven't you?"

Hermione ignored him with a smile. "I'm sure that if you wake me up in time, I can be back in the tower before they could suspect a thing."

Hermione awoke the next morning to find Draco stroking her face.

"Merry Christmas," she said softly as she kissed his lips.  When she pulled away from the kiss, she reached for his watch.

"It's just before six o'clock, we still have plenty of time."

Hermione nodded in agreement as she settled herself against his chest.  They stayed like that for half an hour.

As the clock struck the half hour, Draco sighed and handed Hermione her robe.  "Before you do go, I want you to take this with you."

He handed her a pile of four boxes all stacked on top of the other and tied with a silver ribbon.

"Promise me you won't open these until tonight."

"Draco, you're not afr-"

"I expect you to have these presents opened just before you come to me tonight."

"Aren't you two ever going to bed?" Hermione asked exasperated as she watched them play Wizards Cluedo.  

"Why don't you join us for a game?" Ron asked as he glanced up at her.

"No, thank you," she replied curtly.

"If you're tired, why don't you go to bed, Hermione?" Harry suggested.

"Was it William the Bloody in the dungeon with the Pensieve?" Ron asked Hermione as he continued the game.

"Yes!" she cried as she checked the cards.  "Now can we go to bed?"

"Yeah, alright.  I want to play against you tomorrow, Hermione," Ron muttered as he made his way up to his dormitory.

With the boys in their dormitory and Lavender and Parvati home for the holidays, Hermione took the boxes Draco had given her and began to slowly open them.

Half an hour later, she was making her down to the dungeons.  Draco had given her a pair of black shoes with diamond buckles, a flowing black skirt with a scandalous slit up to the thigh, a deep red bustier and a black rose.

As she quietly made her way into the common room, she saw Draco leaning against a table, waiting for her.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied cautiously. 

He grasped her around the waist and led her back to the table where he picked up a paperweight.  Hermione felt the familiar tugging behind her navel… 

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as she gripped Draco's arm for balance.

"Melbourne."

"Australia?  Why?"

"Because tonight, pet," he paused, "We are going dancing," he said as they made their way into a dilapidated building.

"Couldn't we have done that in London?"

"No."

"Have you ever done ballroom dancing before?" 

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, tonight, we will be dancing the tango.  And they," he gestured at a small orchestra with invisible players in the corner, "Will be providing the music."

"Draco," Hermione began nervously, "I'm not really sure about this.  I've never danced before.  I wouldn't want to stand on your feet or something equally humiliating."

"Pet, don't worry about that.  If you're nervous about someone seeing us, don't be.  I've given orders that we're not to be disturbed."

"So we're completely alone?"

Draco reassured her with a nod.  "Now, before we get started, let me give you a bit of an overview of the dance."

He took her left hand and placed it on his right shoulder so that her forearm was resting against his upper arm.  Then he took her right hand and held it gently in his left hand.

"Now remember, Hermione," he whispered into her ear, desperately trying not to ruin the mood, "you're not meant to apply any pressure to my shoulder."

Draco then wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"Generally the dancers avoid body contact, but for our sake, I think we'll have to ignore that rule," he muttered as he rested his chin on the crown of her head.

"Now, the couple are to appear totally absorbed in each other and the music," he said softly as he took a step forward with his left foot, forcing Hermione to step back with her right.  "There's no one else in the room with us," he continued as stepped forward with his right, again causing Hermione to respond.  "We are the only people in this room, thousands of miles away from Hogwarts and all of its worries."

As he finished speaking, he stepped forward with his left foot, and once more, Hermione followed.

"Congratulations, pet.  You've just completed el Paseo," Draco said proudly.

His change in tone snapped Hermione out of her daze.  

"Can we try it again?" she asked with a smile.

"We have as long as we want," Draco said as they ran through el Paseo for a second time.  

They continued on this way for a few hours, not talking, as neither Hermione nor Draco wanted to destroy the mellow mood that had descended upon them.

Hermione was completely losing herself in Draco's arms.  She was half expecting to wake up any moment and discover it was all a pleasant dream.

Taking her cue from Draco, Hermione came into a lunge so that she had her weight balanced on her front foot with her left hand still on his shoulder and her right hand resting on his chest.  As far as she was concerned this was the best view she'd had of him all night.

They were half way through a side step, when Hermione did something she – and Draco – never imagined she would ever do.  She lifted her free leg and hooked it behind his upper leg, letting it slowly slide down his leg, caressing the back of his leg with the inside and back of her own.  She smiled when she heard Draco moan.

Draco dipped Hermione and as he was leaning over her, he began to kiss his way from her chest to her lips.

His hands, which had wanted to untie the ribbons keeping her bustier together slowly, began to tug on the bow.  Hermione removed her hands from his shirt, which she had managed to pull out of his pants and pushed him away.

"I think we should head back," she said heavily as she struggled in vain to keep her top up.  

Draco looked at her and nodded curtly.

"Draco," she sighed.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked tersely. 

She didn't respond.  Instead she walked up to him and wrapped one arm around his neck.  With the other, she picked up the portkey as she whispered into his ear.

***

"That was amazing!" Hermione sighed as she sank down onto Draco's bed and slipped her shoes off.  "You're an incredible dancer."

Draco smiled at her in the mirror where he was absentmindedly fixing his hair.

"I never thought a Malfoy would be into dancing," 

"Only tangoing," he corrected her.  "I've never considered-" he broke off as he watched Hermione roll her stocking down.

"You never considered what, Draco?" she asked as she began to remove the other stocking.

"I really don't remember.  Allow me," he offered as he gently removed her hands from the top of her stocking.

He ran his hands up her thigh until he found the end of her stocking, but he didn't stop.  They continued up so that he could run his hands over her knickers.  After a few moments of caressing, he returned to her stocking, deliberately stroking her inner thigh as he rolled the stocking down.

"Draco," Hermione half moaned, half whispered.

He looked innocently up at her as he picked her up and placed her in the centre of the bed.

"You are so gorgeous, Hermione," he said as he lay on top of her, placing his weight on his arms and kissed her.

***

"I've noticed that your swish and flick is becoming a little rusty," Professor Flitwick squeaked.  "I want you all to practise that before we try the new Charm."

_This is so boring, we're back to the Swish and Flick,_ Hermione wrote on her parchment.  The black ink disappeared, replaced by dark silver.

At least you don't have double History of Magic.  "Now, the Elfish Revolutions began in 722.  Not 721 as some books say and not in 723 as some ghosts would have you think! The Elves were very big on dates. The revolution began on the twenty-second of July, 722.   Mouthboy! Pay attention!" 

Oh, poor Draco.  Mouthboy?  At least that's closer that my "Miss Grant"!  Oh honestly.  The Gryffindors are hopeless.  Parvati and Lavender are trying to decide whether casting a charm looks better using the left or the right hand!  Neville can't seem to pick up his wand!  And instead of making the inkwell sink through the desk, Potter has managed to levitate it!  It really isn't that hard!  Even I can do it!

On another note, what are you plans for tonight?

I don't have anything planned for tonight.  What where you thinking?

I thought we could go to the Sleazy Weasel and have a few drinks.

How do you know about that?

I heard a few seventh years talking about it the other day.  Sounds great!

You are incredible.  When and where will I meet you?

Ten o'clock at the humped back witch on the third floor. 

"Sorry I'm late," Hermione whispered against Draco's lips as she kissed him.  "I won't tell you how much trouble I had getting away from Potter and Weasley.  You ready?" she asked as she drew her wand from her robes, muttered 'Dissendium' and climbed down through the witches back.

"How do you know about this?" Draco asked as he took her hand and the lead as they made their way through the tunnel, his wand shining.

"Potter has a magic map of his Father's.  He's had it since third year."

They walked in comfortable silence for the rest of the journey to Honeyduke's cellar.  Once they had made their way out of the sweet shop Draco paused at the back of the Three Broomsticks.

"Are you sure about this?  This isn't really the kind of place I would take you."

"You're not taking me anywhere.  I'm taking you!" she said with a cheeky smile.

Draco loved it when she flirted with him.  It was such an un-Granger thing to do.  The fact that he never knew what to expect from her made her so exciting to be around.

"Coming?" she asked, as she held out her hand for him.

As they made their way into the Sleazy Weasel, Hermione paused, slightly shocked at the sight.  Topless Veelas in miniscule skirts were wandering around serving drinks to patrons.  Taking a deep breath, Hermione unbuttoned her robes to reveal an indecent black dress and black stiletto shoes.  She turned and smiled at Draco as she made her way over to the bar.

He stood in the entrance for almost a moment staring at her bare back.  Mentally shaking himself, he too removed his robes and joined Hermione at the bar.

"Draco! Your usual?" an extra attractive Veela asked when she saw him.

"One moment, Michelline.  Hermione?" 

"Whatever you're having," she replied quickly, realising he had caught her staring at him.  The women couldn't take their eyes off him and he knew it!  He wore dark pants and a blue pinstripe shirt with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his sexy Quidditch forearms.  The top few buttons were undone so that the ladies could admire his chest.

"Two Slytherin Shockers, Michelline," he said to the Veela.

A few moments later, she returned with two dark green drinks in fancy Hi-Ball glasses.  Draco watched as Hermione tentatively took a sip.

"You are so gorgeous," he said as he pulled her possessively to him and kissed her.  Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, loving the feeling.

"Do you honestly believe that?" she asked cautiously as she broke the kiss.  

"Yes, I do."

"Even in here with these topless, pole dancing creatures?"

He nodded in agreement. 

"How come you aren't like the other men, Draco?  How come you aren't going insane at the sight of her dancing?" Hermione asked, indicating the dancing Veela.

"Do you want me to be?" he asked with a smirk.  "My mother is very distantly related to Veelas.  And because of that blood, I'm immune to their lures.  At any rate I prefer a woman with more than a gorgeous body, Granger."  When Hermione looked like she was about to ask him something else, Draco continued, "Hermione, I haven't been able to take my eyes off you since we got here."

"Good, I didn't want you to," she said with an entrancing smile as she took another sip from the glass.

***

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling cosier than normal.  Opening her eyes, she realised she was sleeping beside Draco Malfoy and checking the hangings, in his dormitory.  His arm was wrapped snugly around her waist and her head was resting on his chest, her right arm draped over his body and both of her legs were wrapped around his right.

Sensing her panic, Draco woke and gently ran the back of his fingers down her face.  "It's alright, Hermione."

"What happened?"  She shifted away from him.  "Oh, I got drunk, didn't I?" she asked as she held her head.

"Yeah, I had to carry you back.  I would apologise for Goyle's snoring, but I doubt he disturbed you."

"We didn't do anything, did we?"

"You'd remember, Pet," he said with a smirk.

"I'm not a bad drunk, am I?"

"No, not at all.  You're a very physical drunk."  Hermione looked horrified, afraid she had hurt him in some way.  "You just couldn't keep your hands off me."

She smiled.  

Once safely in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione removed her robes as she made her way by the fire and up to her dormitory to change.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice called to her from an armchair.  "Hermione, where have you been?"

"What in the name of Merlin are you wearing?" Ron asked going red.

"I've been out, Harry.  And, it's called a dress, Ron," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I know that!" Ron snapped.

"Out?  Where and with whom?" Harry asked, struggling for calm.  "What happened to your jeans?"    

"Harry, Harry, Harry, there are some places that jeans aren't suitable for.  And the place I went last night is one of those places."

"Hermione, is that-"

"You're not going to be a Death Eater about it, are you?  Because if I wanted to be surrounded by them, I'd go and join the Slytherins!  I am more than old enough to do what I want, when I want and with whom I want."

"Hermione, what happened last night?" Ron questioned her.

"Nothing!  Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get changed," she said with a flick of her hair as she climbed the staircase.

Georgette Hallow, a fifth year Slytherin was sitting at Draco's usual table in the library, flirting shamelessly and continuously tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

"Oh, please, Malfoy," Hermione said, her nose turned up in disgust.  "If you want Miss Personal-Gain, why don't you get a room?"

"Thanks, for the idea, Granger.  Although the thought had already occurred to me!" Georgette said, her green eyes sparkling as she watched Hermione's eyes flash with jealousy.

"Ladies, I mean Lady and Gryffindor, there's no need to fight over me," Draco said with a smirk.  "Granger, you're welcome to try your hand at flirting.  Who knows, maybe Georgette will give you a few tips."

"You mean so I can be like her?" she asked, pointing a finger at Georgette.  "There's a chance I can learn to flirt with anything that will stand still long enough?  Or anything with three legs?  Thanks, but no thanks."

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Georgette said with a smirk.

"What did you want?" Draco drawled.

"Professor McGonagall wanted me to tell you that there's a prefects meeting after dinner."

"Meeting after dinner… right," Draco said as he returned to his work.

Hermione left him with an hmpf.

"I couldn't help but notice how vibrant Granger has been lately.  That kind of attitude only comes when a girl has a boyfriend… I'm quite impressed, Potter.  Five and a half years it's taken you…" Georgette paused as Hermione walked by.  "I trust you'll keep in mind what I said, Potter."

"Harry, you okay?" Hermione asked when she saw his strained expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said deadpan.

"I'll see you back in the common room, then," Hermione said cautiously as she turned away.

"Malfoy!" Ron snapped when he saw Draco sitting at his usual table in the back corner of the library.  "Where's Hermione?"

"What makes you think I know where she is?" he asked as he glanced up at Ron.  Draco's eyes kept flicking to the bag open on the desk.

"She said she'd be in here and she isn't.  You're the only other person here."

"I don't know where she is.  Nor do I care.  Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get this finished."  He gestured to his assignment.

With one final glare, Ron stormed out of the library.

"Lucky you were in the shelves," Draco muttered when Hermione returned, her arms free of books.  "Weasley just paid a little visit."

"He did?" she asked her tone slightly panicked.  "He must have just finished Quidditch practice.  I missed their practise!  Ooh, they're going to kill me!"

"Hello, Hermione," Ron said as Hermione climbed through the portrait hole.  "We missed you at practise."

"I know, Ron, Harry.  I'm so sorry, but I lost track of time in the library."

"That's funny because I asked Malfoy if he'd seen you and he said he hadn't."

"Like I'm going to sit with him!" 

"Well, actually, I could have sworn your bag was on his desk.  Care to explain?"

Hermione stared at him, horrified.

"This is what we think," Harry finally spoke up as he began to pace.  "We think that you and Malfoy have been seeing each other behind our back.  And all those times you told us you were studying, or seeing a teacher you were really with that slimy, evil, manipulative, cunning -"

"- Slick hair, nasty evil little git," Ron finished for Harry.  "So, how right are we?"

Hermione continued to stare at them.  They knew!  Her worst nightmares were all beginning to come true.  Next they would be kicking her out of Gryffindor, out of Hogwarts and shunning her for the rest of her life.

"…You have to choose.  Him or us." 

"You want me to choose?  Fine, I will!" she screamed as she turned to the portrait hole, shoved it open and ran.  She ran to the one place where she felt safe.

***

Draco slammed the door of his dormitory.  He hated carrying out his prefect duties.  What did he care if students were out of bed late at night?  He didn't even get to deduct points.  Perhaps if he were allowed to, then it wouldn't be such a waste of time…

He unclasped his robes and threw them onto his trunk, then toed off his shoes and lined them up neatly at the end of his bed.  Sighing, he pulled open his drapes and slipped into bed.

"How are the hallways?" Hermione whispered into Draco's ear.

"Dark, cold and free of students as they always seem to be," he said curtly as he reached for her.

"You should be thankful that you don't have to do it on Saturday nights!" Hermione replied with a pout as she sat up.

"What's the matter, Pet?" 

"Nothing that being with you can't fix," she purred as she straddled his hips and kissed him violently.

"You're naked?" Draco asked, sounding pleased as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And you're clothed," she whispered in his ear as she began to unbutton his shirt.

Once his shirt was at the end of the bed, Hermione turned her attention to Draco's pants.  She let out a frustrated whimper when she couldn't undo them.  Draco smirked as he reversed their positions and rid himself of his pants in what seemed to be one fluid movement.

"You're mine, Hermione," he said thickly as he kissed her neck.  "Say it."

"I'm yours, Draco," Hermione obeyed as she kissed him.

When she felt him relax further into the kiss, Hermione changed their positions so that she was once again, straddling him.  Removing her hands from his hair, she reached under the pillows for a stocking and tied Draco's hands to the bed head. 

"I want to be on top tonight," she said in an impassionate tone as she began to kiss her way down his body...

***

"Evening, Draco," Georgette purred as Draco entered the common room.

"Georgette," he responded with a quick nod.

"Why don't you sit down?  I want to have a little chat."  She patted the seat.

He stared at her for a moment, his nose turning up in disgust before he sat down, suppressing a sigh.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I know about your little secret," Georgette said sweetly, her eyes glowing.

"And what secret is that?" Draco asked, hoping she was bluffing.

"Hermione Granger.  Yes, I know all about your relationship.  The passionate snog-fests you share in the back corner of the library, your little trip overseas at Christmas.  Would you like me to continue?

"You see, I was thinking about you and your little Gryffindor and I had a most interesting thought."  She paused, waiting for Draco to ask what the thought was.  "Your father would be furious if he ever found out you were sleeping with a Mudblood."

A look of fear and shock passed over Draco's face, before he could hide it.

"Get to the point, Georgette," he ground out.

"Patience, patience," she chided.  "My point is, Draco, that you're a disgrace to Slytherin house and your family.  Things are going to get a lot worse.  You should break off this relationship with the Mudblood." 

"You're mad!  Nothing you can do will make me hurt Hermione."

"Really?  Okay," she said with a sigh, "I'm willing to do you a deal.   Break up with Granger and I won't tell Daddy.  However, if you choose not to take my advice, then I just might find it necessary to tell your father.  Imagine what he would do to Granger," she finished with a small smile as she pulled a piece of parchment out of her robes and handed it to Draco.

Draco was too shocked to thoroughly read the letter.  Instead, phrases and words such as my duty to tell you, in love with a Gryffindor Mudblood, disgrace­­ and ashamed seemed to be jumping out at him.

"How long have you known?" 

"I've known since she started sleeping in your dorm."  She smirked at the look of anxiety in Draco's grey eyes.  "Oh, don't act so surprised, Draco.  It's not becoming."

"How come you haven't said anything until now?" he asked with a glare.

"I didn't want to use my trump card until I had no choice.  Potter and Weasley were meant to do the dirty work for me, but what do you expect from Gryffindors?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Draco, Draco, Draco.  You don't honestly believe that those two idiots discovered your little liaisons with the Mudblood by themselves?  Really!" she said in a huff.  

Draco just stared at her.

"I'm really quite tired," she said as she stood up.  "I'll speak to you in two days' time.  That should give you plenty of time to make your decision.  Good night, Draco."

"Georgette, wait."

"Yes?"  She stopped and leant against the archway.

"I'll break it off with Hermione," he said, defeated.

Georgette smiled.

"But, I do it on my own terms and you say nothing to her for the rest of her time here.  Understand?"  Draco glared at her.

"Sure, no problem," she said with a flick of her hand.

_  
_


	3. Part III

"Draco, darling, where have you been?" Narcissa cried as she wrapped her arms around her son.

"Away, Mother," he responded gently as he disentangled himself from her embrace. 

"It certainly seems have done you a world of good.  Look at yourself," she said, dragging him to the mirror.  "Your eyes… I don't think I have ever seen you so happy."

Draco had to smile at his reflection.  The week he and Hermione spent together in Paris had been wonderful.  He hadn't realised just how much he had missed waking up in the same bed as Hermione.  Feeling her – more often than not, naked – body curled into his had made him realise just how much he missed her.

"Ah, Draco, you've returned.  Where do you think you have been?" Lucius asked in a cold tone as he entered the room.

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but Lucius cut him off.

"You cannot disappear for a week without so much as a word.  You have a responsibility to the Malfoy name and your fiancée."

"Yes, Father."

"We are going to the Hallows for dinner tonight.  We will be leaving just before seven o'clock.  Make sure you're here and ready," Lucius muttered as he swept from the room.

"It's lovely to have you home, Draco," Narcissa said.  She sighed sadly when she notice the brightness that had moments ago graced his eyes had faded.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Draco, welcome," Mrs Sophia Hallow said with a smile when the elf-butler directed the Malfoys in the drawing room of the Hallow Estate where she, her husband George and Georgette where waiting for their arrival.

"Draco," George began, "You remember our daughter, don't you?"

"Of course I do, sir.  There is no way I could forget her," he said with cold eyes as he kissed her proffered hand.  
  


"Excellent!" George said as he clapped his hands together.  "Now, I'm sure the two of you will want to catch up, so we've had the elves set up a small table just for the two of you outside on the terrace."

"Really, Mr Hallow, there was no need to go to so much trouble." 

"Draco," Lucius chastised his son.  "Mind your manners."

"Yes, Father," Draco said softly, feeling like a four year old.  

A moment later, two house elves appeared in the room.  One escorted Lucius, Narcissa, Sophia and George into the dining room, while the other led Draco and Georgette onto the terrace.

As she passed Draco, Narcissa offered him a small, sad smile.

"I never would have guessed that we'd be engaged.  Would you, Draco?" Georgette asked sweetly.

"No."

"I suppose you were looking for your intellectual superior, right?"

He made a non-committal sound.

"It is a pity things happened the way they did, isn't it?  But, everything did work out for the best.  Imagine the impression we will be making on the Wizarding world.  Two of the most elite Wizarding families in Britain united."

Draco glanced up at her from his dinner.

"Are you trying to convince yourself that this marriage is the correct, Georgette?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

 "Oh, spare me, woman!  I have known you since you were six.  I know when you're trying to cover something up.  You don't want to go through with this con, do you?"

"I don't like the thought of the man I'm about to marry in love with another woman."

"Are you telling me that there is no-one you would prefer to be with?"

She wanted to lie and say 'yes', but the look he gave her forced her to be honest.  

"No."

"So, leave," Draco suggested as if it was the most logical solution.  "Go be with your lover."

"I could never do that!  Father would disown me!  I've heard what they did to your aunt who married that Muggle."

She was right, Draco admitted.  If either of them ended the engagement, they would be facing two furious fathers, disownment and possibly death.

"You know, I've never forgiven you for what you did in sixth year," Draco said in a harsh voice before returning to his dinner.

***

"Good morning, Mother," Draco said with a forced smile as he entered her sitting room the day before his engagement party.

"Good morning, Draco.  Are you busy, dear?"

"No, what is the matter?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Draco, I know that you don't care for Georgette.  Just like I know you're in love with another woman."

"Really, Mother.  I don't know what-"

"I've seen you Draco.  You have this light in your eyes when you think that no one is watching you.  I know that that light fades when you're with Georgette.  I was once in your position, Draco."

"What are you talking about, Mother?" Draco asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I was once – I still am – in love with another man.  He was a Muggle born, and as far as my parents were concerned socially beneath me.  We had planned to elope, but my parents discovered our intentions and hastened my marriage to your father.

"Since then, your father has done everything possible to make my life miserable.  Dear, I don't want that for you; I want you to be happy with the woman you love.  Draco, you must, break off the engagement!"

"Narcissa," Lucius drawled from the doorway.  "Wife, I'd like a word if you please."

Draco glanced between his parents.  For twenty-six years he had believed that his parents had just fallen out of love.  It had never occurred to him that his Father hated his Mother.  

"Draco, leave us," Lucius ordered.  Once the door was safely shut, Lucius turned to his wife.

"What in the name of Merlin did you just tell him?" he bellowed as he pulled her roughly into a standing position.

"I told him that I want him to be happy," she answered bravely.

"There was more to your conversation than that!" he yelled as he slapped her across the face.

"I told him the truth!"

"How dare you!"  He slapped her across the face again with so much force that her knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

"Lucius, he is a grown man!  He deserves the right to make his own decisions.  He deserves the right to marry for love!" Narcissa gasped as she pulled herself up on a side table.  "You need to call this engagement off before it goes too far!"

"Don't presume to tell me what to do.  I know you still go to your lover."

"That's not true!" she cried indignantly.

"Narcissa," he said in a dangerously low voice as he pointed his wand at her, "You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name.  I just hope that Miss Hallow is not like you and that she will be a proper wife to Draco."

"I'm not a proper wife?  I have thrown dinner party after dinner party for all of your Death Eater and Ministry colleagues.  I lied to the Ministry at your request when you were accused of being a Death Eater.  I gave up on love for you, Lucius!"

"Spare me, Narcissa," he snapped as he passionately applied the Cruciatus curse.

He seemed to take perverse pleasure at the sight of his wife on the floor screaming in pain.  

Moments before she was about to pass out, he removed the curse and left the room.

"You will pay for what you have done to me, and what you are doing to Draco," she mumbled to herself as she lost consciousness.

***

"He's dead!" Narcissa sobbed as she threw herself into Andrew Gordon's arms.  "Drew, he's gone!"

"Cissa, darling, calm down," he said softly as he scooped her up and carried her into the lounge where he held her tightly while he whispered calming words in her ear and kissed her hair.  When her hiccoughing had stopped, he shifted his position on the chair so that he could look at her.

"What happened?"

"He's dead!  I killed him, Drew!  I couldn't stand the thought…  I didn't want to see it anymore.  I killed him.  I went into the kitchens, took a knife and I stabbed him!  They can't know I did it!  I'll go to Azkaban if they find out!"

She looked down at her hands and screamed when she saw his blood caught under her fingernails. 

"Look, his blood.  I'm so dirty, Drew.  I'm covered in his blood!" She wept as she gazed at her bloodstained robes.  "I've scrubbed and scrubbed, but it won't come off.  It will never come off!  The perfumes of the world will not sweeten my hands."

Keeping her in his embrace, Drew rose from the lounge and carried her to the bathroom.

***

Hermione slammed the door to her house shut after work.  It had been a horrible day.  First, she was criticised for presenting a report that was 'far' too long, then she received seven owls each with important letters that required her immediate attention and finally when she went to see Draco at lunch, he wasn't there.

She flicked on the Witch's Wireless Network in the kitchen and turned the volume up as she went to the bathroom.

"… Malfoy has been found dead in his Wiltshire home," reported the newsreader.  "A representative for the family today issued a statement: 'He was announced late this morning.  The Ministry has promised us that it will do everything it possibly can to ensure closure.'  The death is being treated as suspicious."

"Draco?" Hermione sobbed as she sank down onto the edge of the bath.  

The next few days were the worst in Hermione's life.  She hadn't slept since she had heard the news on the WWN and she made sure that she was busy every moment to avoid thinking about her loss.  There were dark shadows under her eyes, her face was drawn and her robes seemed to hang from her thinning body.

"Morning, Hermione," Alexander said with a smile as he handed her a cup of coffee. 

"Thanks," she mumbled before sinking into her chair.

Alexander nodded and turned to the fireplace where he threw power into the flames.

"Elliott how is she?"

"She's not good, Draco," he said, his head in the flames.

Hermione turned around at the sound of Draco's name.  She was hearing things.  

"Tell her to come to the Manor tonight.  I need to see her."

It was happening again.  She had heard his voice and smelt his cologne every time she closed her eyes for the last three days.  She was going mad.

"What if she refuses?"

***

Hermione sighed.  She had no idea what she was doing here.  This was the last place she wanted to be.  This was the last place he had been.  He had died here! 

She knocked on the door and was greeted by Narcissa Malfoy.

"Miss Granger, thank you for coming."

Hermione followed Narcissa to the drawing room.  She heard the same cold rich laugh she had heard at the Ministry function almost three weeks ago and froze.

"Hermione," Narcissa said softly, "this is my dear friend, Andrew Gordon.  And of course you know Draco."

Hermione hadn't taken her eyes off Draco since she had entered the room.

"No, you're dead.  You're not real, you're just a ghost, an apparition," she muttered, tears streaming down her face as she backed away into the wall.

"Hermione, Pet, I'm real," Draco whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.  "I'm not dead."

"You died.  You were murdered.  I heard it on the WWN."

"No, Father was killed," he whispered as he kissed her. 

"No!" Hermione screamed as she pushed him away.  "You're dead!  My Draco is dead!"

"How many times do I have to say it, Pet?  I – have – not – died!"

"This is some sick joke, isn't it?  Something you and your wife over there – " she glanced at Narcissa who was clutching Drew's hand, "– Cooked up!"

"Hermione, it's me.  I am Draco."

"For argument's sake, let's just say that you are Draco Malfoy, there's the little issue of Georgette Hallow… your fiancée."

"She's not my fiancée.  Now that Father is… dead and no longer controlling, Georgette and I decided not to go ahead with the engagement.  Georgette's mother was able to talk her father out of going ahead with the wedding.  She wasn't keen on her little girl marrying into my family," he said with a negligent shrug.  "Besides, we both have someone we would rather be with."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.  

"But I heard on the WWN that you were killed."

"No, Pet, it was Father who died."

"How can I be sure that you're really Draco?"

Smirking, Draco seized her around her waist and kissed her.  When he pulled away, he continued to hold her close as he whispered into her ear, "Christmas, sixth year we went dancing in Melbourne.  We were about to leave when we had a minor disagreement.  I still remember what you said afterwards, Hermione.  Your exact words were, 'Tonight, Draco.'"

"How did you know that I…" she asked softly as she sagged against his chest.

"Elliott has been giving me several updates a day on your wellbeing.  I couldn't understand why you were grieving for Father so deeply until this morning." He paused as he brushed away a tear.  "Pet, I'm not going to leave you, I promise.  I want to be with you… forever."


	4. An Alternate Ending

"Draco, darling, where have you been?" Narcissa cried as she wrapped her arms around her son.

"Away, Mother," he responded gently as he disentangled himself from her embrace. 

"It certainly seems have done you a world of good.  Look at yourself," she said, dragging him to the mirror.  "Your eyes… I don't think I have ever seen you so happy."

Draco had to smile at his reflection.  The week he and Hermione spent together in Paris had been wonderful.  He hadn't realised just how much he had missed waking up in the same bed as Hermione.  Feeling her – more often than not, naked – body curled into his had made him realise just how much he missed her.

"Ah, Draco, you've returned.  Where do you think you have been?" Lucius asked in a cold tone as he entered the room.

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but Lucius cut him off.

"You cannot disappear for a week without so much as a word.  You have a responsibility to the Malfoy name and your fiancée."

"Yes, Father."

"We are going to the Hallows for dinner tonight.  We will be leaving just before seven o'clock.  Make sure you're here and ready," Lucius muttered as he swept from the room.

"It's lovely to have you home, Draco," Narcissa said.  She sighed sadly when she notice the brightness that had moments ago graced his eyes had faded.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Draco, welcome," Mrs Sophia Hallow said with a smile when the elf-butler directed the Malfoys in the drawing room of the Hallow Estate where she, her husband George and Georgette where waiting for their arrival.

"Draco," George began, "You remember our daughter, don't you?"

"Of course I do, sir.  There is no way I could forget her," he said with cold eyes as he kissed her proffered hand.  
  


"Excellent!" George said as he clapped his hands together.  "Now, I'm sure the two of you will want to catch up, so we've had the elves set up a small table just for the two of you outside on the terrace."

"Really, Mr Hallow, there was no need to go to so much trouble." 

"Draco," Lucius chastised his son.  "Mind your manners."

"Yes, Father," Draco said softly, feeling like a four year old.  

A moment later, two house elves appeared in the room.  One escorted Lucius, Narcissa, Sophia and George into the dining room, while the other led Draco and Georgette onto the terrace.

As she passed Draco, Narcissa offered him a small, sad smile.

"I never would have guessed that we'd be engaged.  Would you, Draco?" Georgette asked sweetly.

"No."

"I suppose you were looking for your intellectual superior, right?"

He made a non-committal sound.

"It is a pity things happened the way they did, isn't it?  But, everything did work out for the best.  Imagine the impression we will be making on the Wizarding world.  Two of the most elite Wizarding families in Britain united."

Draco glanced up at her from his dinner.

"Are you trying to convince yourself that this marriage is the correct, Georgette?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

 "Oh, spare me, woman!  I have known you since you were six.  I know when you're trying to cover something up.  You don't want to go through with this con, do you?"

"I don't like the thought of the man I'm about to marry in love with another woman."

"Are you telling me that there is no-one you would prefer to be with?"

She wanted to lie and say 'yes', but the look he gave her forced her to be honest.  

"No."

"So, leave," Draco suggested as if it was the most logical solution.  "Go be with your lover."

"I could never do that!  Father would disown me!  I've heard what they did to your aunt who married that Muggle."

She was right, Draco admitted.  If either of them ended the engagement, they would be facing two furious fathers, disownment and possibly death.

"You know, I've never forgiven you for what you did in sixth year," Draco said in a harsh voice before returning to his dinner.

***

"Good morning, Mother," Draco said with a forced smile as he entered her sitting room the day before his engagement party.

"Good morning, Draco.  Are you busy, dear?"

"No, what is the matter?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Draco, I know that you don't care for Georgette.  Just like I know you're in love with another woman."

"Really, Mother.  I don't know what-"

"I've seen you Draco.  You have this light in your eyes when you think that no one is watching you.  I know that that light fades when you're with Georgette.  I was once in your position, Draco."

"What are you talking about, Mother?" Draco asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I was once – I still am – in love with another man.  He was a Muggle born, and as far as my parents were concerned socially beneath me.  We had planned to elope, but my parents discovered our intentions and hastened my marriage to your father.

"Since then, your father has done everything possible to make my life miserable.  Dear, I don't want that for you; I want you to be happy with the woman you love.  Draco, you must, break off the engagement!"

"Narcissa," Lucius drawled from the doorway.  "Wife, I'd like a word if you please."

Draco glanced between his parents.  For twenty-six years he had believed that his parents had just fallen out of love.  It had never occurred to him that his Father hated his Mother.  

"Draco, leave us," Lucius ordered.  Once the door was safely shut, Lucius turned to his wife.

"What in the name of Merlin did you just tell him?" he bellowed as he pulled her roughly into a standing position.

"I told him that I want him to be happy," she answered bravely.

"There was more to your conversation than that!" he yelled as he slapped her across the face.

"I told him the truth!"

"How dare you!"  He slapped her across the face again with so much force that her knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

"Lucius, he is a grown man!  He deserves the right to make his own decisions.  He deserves the right to marry for love!" Narcissa gasped as she pulled herself up on a side table.  "You need to call this engagement off before it goes too far!"

"Don't presume to tell me what to do.  I know you still go to your lover."

"That's not true!" she cried indignantly.

"Narcissa," he said in a dangerously low voice as he pointed his wand at her, "You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name.  I just hope that Miss Hallow is not like you and that she will be a proper wife to Draco."

"I'm not a proper wife?  I have thrown dinner party after dinner party for all of your Death Eater and Ministry colleagues.  I lied to the Ministry at your request when you were accused of being a Death Eater.  I gave up on love for you, Lucius!"

"Spare me, Narcissa," he snapped as he passionately applied the Cruciatus curse.

He seemed to take perverse pleasure at the sight of his wife on the floor screaming in pain.  

Moments before she was about to pass out, he removed the curse and left the room.

"You will pay for what you have done to me, and what you are doing to Draco," she mumbled to herself as she lost consciousness.

***

"He's dead!" Narcissa sobbed as she threw herself into Andrew Gordon's arms.  "Drew, he's gone!"

"Cissa, darling, calm down," he said softly as he scooped her up and carried her into the lounge where he held her tightly while he whispered calming words in her ear and kissed her hair.  When her hiccoughing had stopped, he shifted his position on the chair so that he could look at her.

"What happened?"

"He's dead!  I killed him, Drew!  I couldn't stand the thought…  I didn't want to see it anymore.  I killed him.  I went into the kitchens, took a knife and I stabbed him!  They can't know I did it!  I'll go to Azkaban if they find out!"

She looked down at her hands and screamed when she saw his blood caught under her fingernails. 

"Look, his blood.  I'm so dirty, Drew.  I'm covered in his blood!" She wept as she gazed at her bloodstained robes.  "I've scrubbed and scrubbed, but it won't come off.  It will never come off!  The perfumes of the world will not sweeten my hands."

Keeping her in his embrace, Drew rose from the lounge and carried her to the bathroom.

*** 

Hermione slammed the door to her house shut after work.  It had been a horrible day.  First, she was criticised for presenting a report that was 'far' too long, then she received seven owls each with important letters that required her immediate attention and finally when she went to see Draco at lunch, he wasn't there.

She flicked on the Witch's Wireless Network in the kitchen and turned the volume up as she went to the bathroom.

"… Malfoy has been found dead in his Wiltshire home," reported the newsreader.  "A representative for the family today issued a statement: 'He was announced late this morning.  The Ministry has promised us that it will do everything it possibly can to ensure closure.'  The death is being treated as suspicious."

"Draco?" Hermione sobbed as she sank down onto the edge of the bath.  

The next few days were the worst in Hermione's life.  She hadn't slept since she had heard the news on the WWN and she made sure that she was busy every moment to avoid thinking about her loss.  There were dark shadows under her eyes, her face was drawn and her robes seemed to hang from her thinning body.

A great emptiness and pain filled the hole in her heart and soul where she thought Draco would always belong.  He was gone; he'd never come back.

The tears that she had been shedding for the past three days fell once again.  

Work would be the best place for her, Hermione decided as she sliced a piece of fruit.  Her work would keep her mind off Draco.  She didn't want to think about him, or the week they had spent together.  It would make it worse.

Her breath caught when she felt a sharp pain slice through her finger.  She had cut herself.

Pretty was the only thought Hermione could register as she watched her blood stain the cutting board.  The physical pain was a relief.  She no longer felt the void that Draco's death had left within her…

Alexander Elliott turned to the Ministry's main fireplace where he threw Floo power into the flames.

"Elliott how is she?" Draco asked desperately.

"She's not good," he said, his head in the flames.

"Tell her to come to the Manor tonight.  I need to see her."

"I can't.  She hasn't shown up for work this morning.  I tried Flooing her, but she isn't- Draco?"

Alexander pulled his head out of the fireplace with a sigh when Draco's head disappeared.

"Hermione!  Pet, where are you?" Draco hysterically cried as he Apparated into her house.

When he reached the kitchen and saw her collapsed on the floor in a pool of blood, he fell at her side, tears stinging his eyes.  He held back an anguished cry when he realised she wasn't breathing.  

St Mungo's.  He had to get her to St Mungo's.  Gathering her into his arms as gently as possible, he Disapparated.

She had been in a coma for almost two days, during which time, Draco had never left her side.  His habitually crisp robes were crumpled, his eyes were vacant and his hair looked a lot like Harry Potter's.

"Hermione, pet, what have you done to yourself?" he whispered into her ear.  "Love, I need you.  I can't lose you – not again.  If I could, I'd go back to Sixth year and suffer Father's wrath, just to be with you.  I can't bear the thought of losing you.  I love you, Hermione Granger."

Something was wrong, he knew before two witches came rushing into the room, pushing him out of the way.

"Mr Malfoy, you have to move out of the way and let us work!" a witch snapped at him.

"No!"  He tightened his grip on her hand.

Cursing under her breath, the witch and her partner cast healing charm after healing charm in an attempt to save Hermione.

"Leave it, Nancy," the first witch said.  "Time is seven twenty-two."

"What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing?" Draco yelled as he drew his wand.  "You can't just leave her!  Save her!"

"Mr Malfoy, there's nothing we can do.  She's gone, I'm sorry," Nancy said softly as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder before she followed the other witch out of the room.

He didn't care!  It didn't matter to him that he was supposed to be a Malfoy who showed no form of emotion.  Gently, as not to disturb her, he slipped onto the bed next to Hermione and quietly sobbed into her hair.

She was gone.  His love had just died.  He had found her, eight years after he lost her only to lose her once again.


End file.
